


Seeking Beta Reader

by EV (HatakeMari)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatakeMari/pseuds/EV
Summary: Seeking beta-readers for secret project. The project will be long, but feel free to stick around only as long as you want - some fresh perspectives would be welcome regardless of long-term dedication. Take your time reading and getting back to me. Message me for more information on the story.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Seeking Beta Reader

It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!

Please, call me Evie. If you would be interested in a very slow project to which you can contribute as little or much time as you'd like, I have a project which may interest you. It has been years since I've begun planning the series I have only just begun to write, and I'm looking for someone who could serve as a fresh set of eyes to review my work.  
While I feel confident in my talents as a writer, the true test of my work is in the perception of my readers. The project in question is one which will span dozens of books, each of which will easily consist of hundreds of pages. You needn't be worried that I'll rope you in for the whole ride or that I have time constraints on your feedback. As a matter of fact, I won't be releasing any of my work for quite a while - not until it meets my possibly ridiculous standards. As such, feel free to assist as long as you like and on your own schedule.

If you would do me the favor of reviewing my story, providing your thoughts and critiques, and possibly fact-checking if it is in your area of interest, I would be incredibly grateful. This project is, for the time being, a rather secret one.  
I will do my best to accommodate your preferred methods of contact, but I do enjoy the editorial benefits google docs provides. While I would rather no direct changes be made to the work itself, I would adore your critical opinion, or the insertion of comments through the Insert>Comment tool so I can make appropriate changes for your potential further review should you choose to do so.

As I previously stated, I am looking for a fresh set of eyes, but more accurately several sets of eyes. If I can find others who will do the same as what I am asking of you, I would readily accept the opportunity. I hope you don't mind.  
When the final product is completed - at least the first book - I will give all credit where credit is due. I would also like to extend a professional review of your work that you may use however you like. While I'm unsure if your current or future work will incorporate editing or writing to a professional extent, such a review could certainly do no harm. Cheers to a well-rounded resume.  
Thank you so much for your time. I hope you and yours stay safe in these troubling times.

Yours,  
Evie


End file.
